


Someone's Feeling Patriotic

by intothewinenotthelabel



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canadian Blowjob Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewinenotthelabel/pseuds/intothewinenotthelabel
Summary: "Patrick, do you want to do research about holidays or put your dick in my mouth?" David asks, pretending to be annoyed with Patrick."Um, definitely want to put my dick in your mouth," Patrick answers licking his lips and leaning in to whisper into David's ear: "meet me at my place in 30 minutes, take a shower and get ready because after I put my dick in your mouth, I plan to put it in your ass."





	Someone's Feeling Patriotic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the inspiration friends. You know who you are! 
> 
> This is my first time writing for a specific topic. 
> 
> Be kind.

  
Patrick wakes up early, lying in bed, contemplating going for a run. He's tired, and his head still hurts. He and David have never fought like that before. That was a bad one. Patrick wonders how many olive branches he will have to extend this time.

Getting out of bed and looking over to where David should be, Patrick begrudgingly prepares for his run.

He doesn't want to. He wants to get back in bed and feel sorry for himself. He can't believe he actually yelled at David. What was he thinking? It wasn't even that big of a deal.

Pushing the details to the back of his mind, he walks mindlessly to the shower, gets dressed, and heads out on his run.

Taking his usual route, Patrick passes the Cafe shocked to see David sitting at a table outside. David is never awake this early and seeing him catches Patrick off guard.

Patrick approaches cautiously, unsure how David will react.

"Hi," Patrick says.

"Hi," David replies.

"So, um, about last night. David, I'm sorry." Patrick mumbles.

"Patrick, I forgive you. I forgave you before you said you were sorry. I forgave you when I woke up alone this morning. Why do you think I am sitting here at 7 am waiting for you to run by?" David asks, smiling up at Patrick while biting his bottom lip.

"Oh," Patrick replies. The sick feeling Patrick has been carrying around since last night vanishes when David smiles up at him.

David stands, reaching for Patrick, pulling him in for a kiss. "Yes, I forgive you. If you still want to fight, we can continue tomorrow." David says teasing Partick, running his fingers up and down Patrick's bare arms, the hair on Patrick's arms responding much like his cock.

"But today is an extraordinary day, and we need each other." David smiles, biting his bottom lip while he kisses Patrick again. "Guess. What. Day. It. Is." David asks Patrick, sucking his bottom lip a little harder with each word.

"Um, David, as happy as I am to hear this news, and have your tongue in my mouth, I have on very short running shorts. If you keep sucking on my lips this may soon become a problem," Patrick says while pushing his palm against his growing erection.

"Yes, you are right; we should move this somewhere private. Because Patrick," David says, pausing dramatically, moving his mouth to Patrick's ear, "today is Canadian Blowjob Day," sucking the bottom of Patrick's ear as he pulls away.

"It's what?" Patrick asks, looking up at David with confusion.

Moving to Patrick's other ear, David whispers, "It's Canadian Blowjob Day, and in order to honor this day properly, I need access to your cock."

"Are you available to recognize this significant day with me, Patrick?" David asks. "This particular day only comes around once a year, but if you say yes, I'll make you come as many times as you will let me."

"David, are you making this up to get me naked?" Patricks asks.

"Patrick, do you want to do research about holidays or put your dick in my mouth?" David asks, pretending to be annoyed with Patrick.

"Um, definitely want to put my dick in your mouth," Patrick answers licking his lips and leaning in to whisper into David's ear: "meet me at my place in 30 minutes, take a shower and get ready because after I put my dick in your mouth, I plan to put it in your ass."

...............

David knocks on Patrick's door precisely 30 minutes later. David, hopeful that Patrick would say yes, has already spent enough time this morning preparing himself.

Patrick opens the door, his hair still wet from the shower, wearing a grey t-shirt and loose black sweats.

"Feeling patriotic, are we?" David asks, gesturing to the Canadian Flag on Patrick's shirt.

"Yes, definitely feeling something David. Do you want to talk about clothes or put your dick in my mouth?" Patrick says, teasing David.

"My dick in your mouth, please." David moans, gesturing towards Patrick's pants. "As cute as this look is on you, please take it off."

"Make me, David," Patrick demands.

David pushes Patrick against the door, picking up where he left off at the Cafe, his tongue exploring Patrick's mouth, his hands now free to explore Patrick's body. David reaches down and pulls Patrick's t-shirt up and over his head, returning to slip Patrick's pants down over his ass, pleasantly surprised to find that Patrick has decided to forgo his boxers.

"Um, planning to get lucky today?" David teases.

"Yes, in fact, isn't my cock supposed to be in your mouth by now?" Patrick questions.

"Excuse me, Patrick Brewer, I'll get right on that," David says, squatting down and licking the head of Patrick's cock tasting the precome waiting for him.

"Finally, "Patrick moans, "Now will you please honor this special day by sucking my cock like a proud Canadian."


End file.
